


With All My Heart

by Katcher



Series: Little One [8]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part eight of my Little One series!</p>
            </blockquote>





	With All My Heart

Scarlett woke about an hour later and Cordelia sat forward as the girl stirred. Misty had gone down to meet Tori who was at the front desk, "Hey, baby girl. I'm right here," Scarlett blinked little blue eyes opened and looked up at her mother, "Hey, darling." 

"Mommy," Cordelia nodded and sat down gently beside her daughter who grabbed her hand and held it tightly, "Where's mama?" 

"She went down to help Tori find her way up here," Scarlett nodded and Cordelia reached a hand out to trail her fingers through soft brown curls, "How do you feel, bug?" 

"I’m okay," Cordelia nodded, "I’m still sleepy?" 

"That's just the medicine. It'll wear off eventually," Scarlett nodded and shifted so she could sit up against her pillows. Cordelia helped her do so, "Do you want anything, little one?" Scarlett shook her head and looked up when Misty walked in with her coach. 

"Woah, that's quite the shiner you've got there," Scarlett shot her a glare and Tori laughed. She pulled out a softball and held it out to the girl, "The girls agreed that you get the game ball for last game. They all signed it for you," She grinned slightly and thanked the woman, "They also went a little over board with this," She handed the girl a gift card, "You can eat all of the soft serve you want." 

"What d'ya mean?" 

"There's like three hundred dollars on that thing," Cordelia looked up confused, "I don't know. The other team chipped in too," She looked back at her daughter. 

"Why would I need this much ice cream?" 

"Oh, you don't know?" Cordelia groaned and Misty bit her lip. 

"Know what?" Tori looked over to Cordelia before just laughing. 

"You can't eat, Red," Scarlett looked confused, "You just had surgery on your face. Any kind of chewing could move it around," The girl finally nodded. 

"How'd you know that?" Tori pointed to a small scar on her own cheek. 

"I didn't heed that warning and had to have a second surgery." 

oooOOooOOooo 

The doctor had come in and given the girl strict instructions. No solid foods for at least a week. No strenuous activity. No heavily lifting. Don't stretch your face too much. Scarlett had just frowned the entire time and looked up when Cordelia held her arms out so they could go home. She was lifted out of the bed and into the woman's arms. 

Cordelia looked over at Misty who had grabbed the girl's things before walking from the room. She felt little legs wrap around her waist and Scarlett laid her face down on the woman's shoulder. Cordelia turned her head and pressed a kiss to the girl's forehead, "I love you baby. Big as the sky." 

"I love you too," Was sleepily mumbled out. 

oooOOooOOooo 

Cordelia got Scarlett out of the backseat when they got home being that the girl was already fast asleep. Misty just smiled and opened the front door for her to carry the girl inside. She made her way upstairs and Misty pulled the blankets back on the girl's bed before Cordelia placed her down in it. 

She pulled the blankets up around the girl and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, "Sweet dreams, little one. I love you." 

"I love ya too, baby girl. Sweet dreams," They left the room hand in hand and made their way into their own bedroom, "I think we both need a nap," Cordelia shook her head but let out a yawn as she did so and grinned sheepishly. Misty pushed her jeans from her body and guided her to lay down, "Come on, baby. She'll get us if she needs us," Cordelia finally nodded and shifted into Misty's arms as she laid down beside her. 

"I love you, Misty." 

"I love ya too, Cordelia." 

oooOOooOOooo 

The first few days of the week had gone by smoothly. Scarlett had been fine with just lounging and reading or watching TV with her mothers. They'd even had a mini blanket fort day on Tuesday. It was now Thursday and the girl was going stir crazy on the couch with her book. 

She looked up when Cordelia stepped into the room, "I need to run to the store, little one," Scarlett looked up pleadingly. 

"Can I please come?" Cordelia looked unsure and Scarlett pulled the face that Misty had taught her. 

"Fine. Go get dressed, baby girl," She grinned and made her way upstairs. A few moments later, Cordelia heard little feet coming down the stairs and lifted her into her arms, "Ready?" The girl nodded and was carried out to the car. 

oooOOooOOooo 

Scarlett looked over at Misty on Friday night. They were watching a movie together while Cordelia worked in her office, "Mama?" 

"Hmm, baby girl?" Misty ran her fingers through the girl's hair as she watched the movie. 

"Can I go to the game tomorrow?" Misty didn't even look down 

"Ya can watch the game tomorrow," Scarlett pouted and Misty finally looked down at her, "Oh no. Ya do not get ta do that ta me. I didn't make the rules. The doctor said a week," Scarlett just kept pouting and Misty scooped her up before walking down the hallway into Cordelia's office. 

"What's up?" Was asked as Cordelia continued to type on her computer. Misty took a seat with Scarlett in her lap. 

"Your daughter wants ta play softball tomorrow," Cordelia looked up and shook her head at her pouting baby. 

"You know what the doctor said, sweetheart," Scarlett finally nodded begrudgingly, "You can go to practice on Monday though," The girl finally nodded, "Now quit pouting at me before I go buy you a pony or something to make you feel better. 

Scarlett giggled and Cordelia shut her computer down before rounding her desk and picking her daughter up from her wife's lap, "I love you so much, Scarlett. Big as the sky baby." 

oooOOooOOooo 

Cordelia had Scarlett on her back the next day as she gently ran around the house with her so she didn't jostle her too much. She heard the doorbell and made her way to it. Scarlett leaned down and pulled the door open. Her social worker was stood in the door way and Cordelia felt the girl stiffen. She gently squeezed the girl's thighs that were in her hands trying to give her any comfort that she could. 

"Mrs. Goode-Day, nice to see you again," Cordelia looked confused but echoed the sentiment back to the woman, "Hi, Scarlett," The girl shot her a quiet hello and Cordelia beckoned her in, "Could we speak for a moment?" Cordelia nodded and the woman shifted her gaze to Scarlett pointedly. 

Cordelia sat her down gently before bending and looking into blue eyes, "Will you go find mama please?" Scarlett nodded and slipped off towards the back of the house. Cordelia stood back up and offered the woman a seat in her kitchen as she grabbed two cups of coffee, "What's this about?" 

"There's no easy way to say this so I’m just going to say it," Cordelia nodded slowly as she took a seat near the woman, "Her parents want custody," Cordelia's blood rushed in her ears and she couldn't hear anything else that the woman said. She felt her heart breaking and only looked up when Misty walked into the room. She knelt down in front of Cordelia and cupped her cheeks in her hands. 

"What is it, baby?" Cordelia shook her head as she tried to slow her heart beat down so she could speak to her wife, "Come on, Dee. We haven't had a panic attack in years, baby," Cordelia nodded and tried to calm herself back down, "There we go. Now tell me what's wrong, darlin'," Cordelia looked to the woman who had watched the encounter. 

"I guess that's my cue. Scarlett's biological parents want custody of her," Misty felt her own heart break and gripped Cordelia's hands tightly in her own. 

"But we adopted her. They can't have her can they?" 

"Biological parents always have a claim to the child," Misty felt herself starting to feel sick and sat down in a chair which she pulled close to Cordelia who still looked on the verge of a breakdown, "They went through the necessary rehabs and they want her." 

"They haven't seen her in four years. She's only seven now. They don't have any right ta her," The social worker nodded. 

"I completely agree. However, I don't make the system. I just work for it," Cordelia breathed in deeply and the three of them talked for a few more moments before the woman said she'd be back the next day and left. Cordelia looked over to Misty questioningly and she squeezed the hand in hers. 

"In the greenhouse," Misty watched Cordelia practically run from the room and toward the greenhouse. Scarlett was there looking down at an incantation that Misty had left behind and Cordelia scooped her into her arms. The girl laughed loudly. 

"Hi, mommy," Cordelia didn't respond and Scarlett tried to pull back to look at her but the woman was holding her tightly to her body, "Mommy?" She looked up when Misty walked into the room and looked like she'd been crying, "Mama?" 

"Hey, sweet pea," Scarlett looked at her questioningly and Misty touched a hand to her wife's back, "Dee, you're squishin' her," Cordelia released the grip she had on her only slightly but Scarlett could now pull back and look into teary and red rimmed brown eyes. 

"What's wrong?" Cordelia didn't answer and Scarlett looked up to Misty for an answer. 

"Let's go sit down, okay?" Scarlett nodded unsurely and Cordelia carried her into the house and took a seat on the couch with her in her lap. She was still holding her tightly and Misty took a seat next to her and reached out to hold her wife's hand tightly. 

"Did Mrs. Natalie say something bad?" Cordelia let out a small laugh that sounded more like a sob and Scarlett looked over to Misty concerned. 

"Ya could say that," Scarlett looked scared now and the swamp witch leaned forward and gently ran her fingers through brown curls, "Can ya be really strong for me for a minute, sweet pea?" Scarlett nodded unsurely and Misty looked at her wife before answering her daughter, "Your biological parents want ta take ya from us." 

Silence followed the statement before Scarlett turned and burrowed into Cordelia's arms. The Supreme just wrapped herself around her daughter and held her arms out to Misty who hugged the girl's back as she was sandwiched between them. 

"I don't want to go," Was replied from where her face was buried in Cordelia's neck. The Supreme spoke up for the first time since the social worker had dropped the bomb on them 

"Oh, sweetheart. We don't want you to go either. We are going to do everything in our power to keep you here with us. We love you so much and you're ours. Do you hear me? Ours, baby girl." 

"You promise, mommy?" Cordelia nodded as tears feel down her cheeks. 

"I promise, baby girl." 

oooOOooOOooo 

Misty got up about an hour after her wife fell asleep with their sleeping daughter in her arms. She made her way into the kitchen and opened a cabinet before taking a deep breath, "I'm fine," She felt tears welling up in her eyes anyway and placed both hands flat on the counter in front of her, "I need ta worry about Scarlett," She shook her head as her tears threatened to fall and hung her head between her shoulders. 

She breathed in deeply before feeling a warm hand press against her back, "It's okay, baby. Let it out," Misty finally let out the sob she'd been holding in and Cordelia turned her gently to hug her. Misty wrapped her arms around her tightly and buried her face in her wife's shoulder, "I know, sweetheart." 

"They can't take her, Dee. I don't know how ta function without her anymore," Cordelia nodded as she soothed her wife. Misty felt fingers trail softly through her curls and felt a soft hand rubbing small circles into her back. 

"I know, baby. They're not going to take her. Do you hear me? We aren't going to let them," Misty nodded against her shoulder and finally pulled back to wipe at her face. 

"Sorry, I just-" She trailed off and Cordelia shook her head as she reached up to cup Misty's cheek. She pressed a soft kiss to her lips. 

"It's okay. Sometimes we just have to let it out, baby. It doesn’t make you less amazing in my eyes. You're still my Misty," The wild blonde nodded and felt a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth, "Now, what are we making for dinner?" 

oooOOooOOooo 

When Scarlett entered the kitchen later, she found her mothers stood in the middle of the kitchen wrapped around each other as they swayed gently. Misty looked up when she heard her enter and held her hand out to her baby. Scarlett approached unsurely but Misty just separated from her wife to pick the girl up and hold her to her body. She then felt Cordelia retake her place pressed against her back and leaned heavily into Misty.

They stayed like that for countless moments until Cordelia finally pulled back and looked at her daughter, “Let’s eat, yeah?” Scarlett nodded but noticed the wobble in Cordelia’s voice nonetheless. They sat down with their dinner and ate quietly for the first time.

oooOOooOOooo

After they got Scarlett in the bed, Cordelia’s office phone rang and she separated herself from where she had been cuddling with her wife on the couch to go answer it. When Misty heard her raised voice, she got up to follow her down the hallway and stood in the doorway watching as her wife paced and ranted into the phone.

“We adopted her, dammit!” Cordelia was waving her hands around it anger as she paced back and forth in her office, “I don’t care if they suddenly became the president of the United States, they’re not getting her back… I’m not going down without a fight and you can tell them that they’ve personally pissed off the Supreme,” Cordelia hung the phone up before throwing it against the wall and reveling in the crashing sound that came from it. She sank down to her knees in the middle of the office and felt Misty kneel down in front of her and pull her into her arms.

Misty pressed soft kisses against Cordelia’s hair as she ran her hands over her back, “Sweetheart,” Cordelia shook her head, “She’s gonna be fine. This is all gonna work out.”

“How can you say that?” Misty almost flinched at the harsh tone in her wife’s voice but knew that she was just angry at their current situation.

“Because I have faith that we’re meant ta be a family, sweetheart. That we are meant to be together for the rest of our lives. I know that this will all work out because she’s ours and we’re hers. Listen ta me,” She made Cordelia look up at her, “We’ll flee the damn country if we have ta, darlin’,” Cordelia snorted at her and Misty cupped her cheeks as she wiped her tears away with the pads of her thumbs, “She’s our baby, Dee. And nothin’ is gonna change that.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia got up the next morning still feeling like she was on the verge of one big breakdown and got out of the bed after placing a kiss to Misty’s cheek. She made her way to Scarlett’s door and pushed it open to see the girl already awake and sitting on the floor with her back against the wall using the sunlight streaming in as her light source while she drew in her sketchbook. She looked up when Cordelia walked into the room and set it to the side after closing it.  
“Morning, mommy,” Cordelia smiled at her and took a seat next to her with her back against the wall as well.

“Good morning, princess,” Scarlett leaned into her side and heard Cordelia sigh as she wrapped her arm around her baby.

“What’s wrong?” Cordelia looked down at her and pressed a kiss to her forehead for a long moment.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” Scarlett looked at her in confusion, “We have to go meet with your bio parents today,” She felt the girl stiffen beside her and pulled her into her lap. Scarlett leaned into her heavily and buried her face in Cordelia’s neck as she rocked her gently, “I know, baby girl. I’m so sorry.”

“I don’t wanna go with them,” Cordelia nodded as she dropped kisses into brown hair, “I just wanna stay here,” Cordelia looked up when Misty walked into the room and dropped to her knees behind Scarlett.

“We don’t want ya ta go anywhere either, sweetpea. We’re gonna fight this with everythin’ we got, darlin’,” Scarlett nodded against Cordelia, “Now, I’m gonna need ta see two big smiles before we have ta leave and I know just the two people ta give ‘em ta me,” When neither of them moved, Misty reached for Scarlett and pulled her backwards into her lap. She winked at Cordelia before digging her fingers into the girl’s sides and hearing her let out a shriek of laughter, “See, was that so hard?” The girl shrugged and gently crawled off of Misty when she reached for Cordelia.

“Don’t you dare,” Misty raised an eyebrow and stood before holding her hand out to her wife. Cordelia took it uncertainly and stood up. She squealed when Misty ducked and tossed her over her shoulder, “Misty Day! You put me down right now!” Misty just laughed and looked down at her daughter who was giggling up at them. She smirked at her daughter before beginning to spin around with Cordelia laughing over her shoulder.

“Do ya feel better now?” Cordelia was sat down gently and she grinned up at her wife, “There we go.”

oooOOooOOooo

They walked into the lawyer’s office with Scarlett walking between them and stopped at the receptionist’s desk to sign in and get instructions, “I’ll take Scarlett with me if you’ll go right in there,” Cordelia felt the girl latch onto her hand and squatted down next to her.

“Hey, what’s going on?”

“I’m never going to see you again,” Was whimpered out and Cordelia shook her head as Misty gently ran her fingers through the girl’s hair.

“We’re going to be right down the hallway and we’ll come get you as soon as we’re done. I promise, princess. I promise,” Scarlett finally nodded and followed the receptionist down the hallway before Cordelia and Misty made their way into the office. There was another couple already there and the lawyer was sat behind the desk already rubbing at her temples.

“Oh thank God,” Cordelia raised her eyebrows, “We can get started now,” She gestured to the other two chairs in the office, “Please. Have a seat.”

oooOOooOOooo

Scarlett was sat in the small children’s room staring out of the window when the door opened again. She turned slightly and saw Cordelia walk through the door. The girl got up and ran for her and was scooped up into the woman’s arms. Misty walked in behind her and Scarlett saw her tear streaked face.

Cordelia felt the girl tense up and start shaking in her arms and tightened her hold on her, “I’m so sorry,” Was choked out and Scarlett buried her face into Cordelia’s shoulder, “You have to go to a group home for the night. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry, baby girl,” She continued to apologize as she cried into the girl’s hair and Scarlett felt Misty wrap her arms around the two of them as well and bury her face into brown hair. 

“Why?” Was whispered out and Cordelia shook her head as she bounced her gently.

“We couldn’t agree on anythin’, baby girl, and they’re insistin’ that they’re your rightful parents,” Scarlett shook her head as she burrowed into Cordelia’s arms. She was eventually sat to her feet and Cordelia kneeled in front of her and grabbed her hands.

“You still have your bracelet?” Scarlett nodded and held her arm up where the phone number bracelet was, “Then you can call me as soon as you get the chance or if you want to hear one of us okay?” Scarlett nodded and Cordelia looked into scared little blue eyes. She leaned forward and hugged the girl as Misty sank to her knees behind her and they sandwiched the girl between them. Scarlett was still shaking hard and Cordelia sat back before reaching her arms up behind her neck and unhooked her necklace. 

The Supreme then fastened it around Scarlett’s neck before opening the little locket. Inside was a picture of Cordelia and Misty and on the other side was Scarlett, “Mama gave me this on the first Christmas that we spent together and that picture was already in it,” She pointed to the one of herself and her wife. She then pointed to the picture of Scarlett, “And I had this one printed to fit in here when you came to live with us,” Scarlett nodded, “And this way I always have my little family with me,” Scarlett sniffed and nodded to her mother, “So I want you to take really good care of it because I expect it back when you come home.”

The girl let a tiny grin turn her mouth upwards before she turned and burrowed into Misty’s arms. The swamp witch wrapped her arms tightly around the girl and stood up with her and felt Scarlett wrap her legs around her waist. She rocked her back and forth gently until the lawyer stepped in and nodded. As Misty attempted to sit her down, she clung to her and Cordelia watched tears fall out of blue eyes as her baby held onto her for dear life. They had to practically pry her from Misty’s body and the girl was crying hard by the time she was sat down. The lawyer led her down the hallway and Cordelia just wrapped her arms around her wife and transmutated them home.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia got up after Misty had cried herself to sleep and made her way wearily into her daughter’s room. She let out a whimper at the sight of her things still just as she had left them that morning and picked the girl’s stuffed bunny up from the bed as she sat down on it. She hugged it to her as she doubled over and let a sob shake her body as she fell sideways to curl up on the bed.

Cordelia cried like that for countless moments before opening her eyes and seeing the girl’s sketch book laid open on the ground. She reached for it and looked at the picture that Scarlett had been working on that morning. It was a beautiful sketch of Luna and she had truly captured the kitten’s feisty spirit. Cordelia flipped backwards to the picture before it and saw a sketch of different plants in the greenhouse. The next was of the swamp and the next was of the baby gators that she and Misty had been taking care of.

When Cordelia flipped to the next picture, her breath caught in her throat. It was a drawing of the three of them. All laughing and smiling and Cordelia felt her tears fall down her face when she read Scarlett’s caption “My Family” written at the top of it. She bit back another sob as she cried into the girl’s pillow and looked up when Misty walked in some moments later and looked at her with glazed eyes. 

Cordelia held the sketch book out and Misty walked over to her before taking it and looking down at it. Cordelia watched her wife’s knuckles turn white as she gripped the book and sat up on the edge of the bed to hug her to her. She pressed her face into Misty’s stomach and felt the woman wrap her arms around her shoulders and her fingers were buried into her hair.

“What’re we gonna do, Dee?”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia was laid against Misty later on the couch. They had cried all they could cry and were now just sitting in silence too afraid to say anything. Neither moved when the front door opened and Fiona walked in and took a seat before looking at them.

“Geez, who died?” She tried a joke and her face fell when neither shifted nor even looked at her, “Where’s Scarlett?” Cordelia pushed her face into Misty’s chest and felt her wife tighten her hold on her shoulders. The former Supreme shifted her gaze to Misty’s once again teary eyes and looked to her for an explanation.

“They took her.”

“What do you mean they took her? They can’t do that,” Misty shrugged and felt more tears fall down her cheeks.

“Her parents want custody.”

“You two are her parents,” Misty looked over at her and Fiona continued, “Act like it. Get your asses in gear. You’re two of the most powerful witches to ever live and you’re here wallowing while your baby is out there scared to death that she’ll never see you again,” Cordelia stiffened against Misty before sitting back and wiping at her face. She looked to her wife and saw determination reflected back at her in blue eyes.

“She’s right,” Misty nodded and sat up to press a kiss to her cheek before she headed upstairs. Cordelia stood and wiped at her face before looking to her mother who had stood as well. She made her way to her and looked unsure for a moment before leaning forward and hugging her mother tightly. Fiona sighed and hugged her daughter back just as tight.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Cordelia shook her head and breathed in deeply.

“What are we doing to do, mama?”

oooOOooOOooo

They were up bright and early the next morning for their family court hearing. Cordelia had tried to no avail to cover the fact that she had cried most of the night and had gotten absolutely no sleep. Misty was in the same boat and had just completely wiped all makeup off of her face before getting dressed.

They made their way inside and sat down, just the two of them, with the lawyer, “Cordelia, Misty,” They nodded to her and she took in their appearances, “You two look.. Nice,” Cordelia shot her a glare.

“You took our baby away. How do you think we feel?” She nodded as she pursed her lips.

“Would you like to see her?” Cordelia just stared at her like she was crazy and the woman hit a small button on her desk. Moments later, the door opened and Scarlett was led into the room by a younger woman. She was looking down at her feet as she entered and Cordelia got up before kneeling in front of her. The girl just fell into her embrace and cried into her shoulder as Misty came around and wrapped her arms around the two of them.

“Please don’t make me go back there,” Cordelia was now placing kisses to the girl’s hair over and over and stood slowly with the girl wrapped around her tightly. She sat back down and Misty continued to gently run her fingers through brown curls. The lawyer had watched all of this play out and motioned to the young woman to leave the office again.

“Scarlett?” The girl finally pulled away from Cordelia and turned to face the woman, “I’ve made up my mind, but I want your input. Where would you like to go?” The girl looked at her like she was crazy.

“Are you kidding? With them. With my moms. With my family,” Cordelia tightened her hold on the girl and the lawyer nodded as she made a note in her folder.

“You’re free to go,” Cordelia and Misty sat dumbfounded; “I’ve observed both parties. I’ve looked into background checks and records. I’ve studied the way she reacts to both parties. I’ve watched her suffer enough just from a night away from the two of you. There’s no reason for a child to go through that more than she has to. She’s all yours.”

“And this can’t happen again, right?” The lawyer shook her head.

“This will never happen again to you,” Misty stood and lifted the girl into her arms and settled her on her hip as they both thanked the lawyer multiple times. She followed Cordelia from the office and out to the car where she climbed into the back seat with the girl and felt her snuggle into her side as Cordelia slipped into the driver’s seat.

oooOOooOOooo

They’d gone home and made lunch for the three of them. Scarlett had been clinging to one or both of them the entire time and neither of them were complaining about it, “Are you tired, princess?” Scarlett looked over at Cordelia and nodded, “Let’s go lay down, baby girl.”

Cordelia lifted the girl and held her hand out to her wife. She carried her up stairs and sat her down in their bedroom before stepping into the closet to change. Misty just laid down in what she was already dressed in and watched the girl step over into her room.

The girl came back moments later to see the both of them settled and waiting on her. She’d pulled on her favorite purple pajamas and grabbed Benny. The girl laid down before holding her hand out to Cordelia and dropping her necklace into the woman’s hand. The Supreme met Misty’s eyes and she nodded to her before Cordelia placed the necklace back around Scarlett’s neck. The girl looked down in confusion.

“I want you to have that okay? Keep it with you and you’ll never be away from us,” Scarlett nodded and they watched her eyes droop closed. Cordelia leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead, “Sleep tight, little one. I love you more than anything, my little princess.”

Misty leaned forward and pressed her lips to the girl’s cheek and breathed in deeply, “Sweet dreams, my little munchkin. We’ll be right here when ya wake up. I love ya more than words can say, baby girl.”


End file.
